The present invention relates generally to the field of production and modification of a dibromo-diiodo-dipolycyclic compound, and more particularly to the generation of organic electron acceptor molecules.
Advances have been made towards the realization of organic semiconductor technology in everyday applications. For example, some organic electronics, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), may be used as part of energy efficient lighting systems. Other organic electronics, such as organic photovoltaics (OPVs), may offer a practical path to achieve low-cost, renewable energy. Many organic electronics can be solution processed into large-area thin-films, and can be fabricated into lightweight and flexible devices.